Turning face
by stargirl6
Summary: Humans and Youkai have been divided since the Great War Kagome has been an outcast her entire life for becuase of her strange attributes, her abusive step-father sells to an inu-youkai clan where she meets inuyasha, but is haunted by her past I/K S/M
1. Default Chapter

AHHHHHHH!!! *dodges the stuff being thrown* sorry!!! Ok I'm really sorry to everyone who's been waiting for me to update my other stories!!! Just read and review to let me know what u think of this one!!!!!!!!!! And of course.  
  
Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns him, I don't, volá.  
  
On with the fic!  
  
A war had raged a hundred years ago, an outbreak against youkai, and humans, had devastated the world. There had been no victor, the poverty, racism, and segregation that plagued the world was proof enough. City's and villages had been destroyed, forcing people and youkai to live in clans, sometimes as a nomadic way of life, while others tried to rebuild the communities in which they had once lived in.  
  
  
  
Kagome had been different ever since she was born. It was actually the day she was born that caused her to be the outcast the village proclaimed her to be. She was born on the 150th anniversary of the war, the day a storm had hit, and the year that the village almost collapsed, due to the massive amounts of rain and wind that had destroyed much of the food supply. She had been branded forever as unlucky and had been doomed to carry that around with her where ever she went. Kagome knew the rumors that were constantly being spread about her, the color of her eyes and her miko power suggesting that she was less than normal supplied most of these.  
  
Even her own family, her younger half-brother, Souta, feared her, all of his friends had told him that one night Kagome would come in and eat him, scaring him half to death, her mother shunned her, she never said anything directly to her face, but was always gossiping about her own daughter behind like she was the town lowlife. She also never did anything about Kagome's stepfather. The girls real father, he was the only one who said he loved her. He told Kagome that she was the pride and joy of his life, and that no matter what anybody would say, she would always be special to him. He was gone now, and her stepfather, made no mistake to let her no she was not wanted whenever he got the chance. He had beaten her when she was younger and threatened to rape her if she wouldn't behave.  
  
Kagome's grandfather, her jii-ji, had often taken care of her, and was the reason why she could tap into her miko powers, well not really, but she at least knew how; he also had taught her how to use the bow and arrow.  
  
  
  
But now, what her stepfather had done insured that she would be gone for good. The young miko had run away a few times, but always returned, not having enough skill in order to survive on her own.  
  
  
  
**flashback**  
  
(Not that far back.just yesterday -_-;;)  
  
"Kagome, you have turned 15 thank god, and we can finally get rid you and your bitchy and unlucky way of life. I have been to good to you, whore, for the past few years, but now, I am going to throw you out on the streets, but even now, I am being the merciful father that I have always been. There are three great clans out there and I am going to marry you into one. There is Kouga, Hojo, and Sesshoumaru."  
  
'Great,' The girl thought to herself, 'a selfish bastard who thought I had been 'his woman' since I was 10 years old, a boring perverted freak, and an inu-youkai who would probably kill me if I said so much as two words to him, some choice.'  
  
"And since you are such an ungrateful slut, I have decided for you, you are to be Sesshoumaru's mate." He grinned evilly. There term 'mate' was a vulgar one, often used to refer to youkai's devilish ways. How humans' hated demons, alliance was often made out of wedlock or in exchange for something, but was never permanent.  
  
  
  
** End of flashback**  
  
Kagome had been thinking for almost the entire night. She had finally decided the best course of action. She would be given to Sesshoumaru and the inu-youkai tribe in the morning. The young girl would then travel with them for one day, acting timid, shy and grateful for whatever they gave her. Hoping that maybe they would be tricked into letting their guard down because they probably would be expecting her to run away. Then, dusk the second evening, she would make her escape. Kagome was just praying that Sesshoumaru wasn't planning on playing with his new toy.  
  
  
  
--------------------  
  
  
  
Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru, her new master. The girl was wearing a long dress that covered her entire body, even her neck, in order to hide all the bruises. She was not to be his concubine as her stepfather thought she would be, and as the inu-clan leader, Sesshoumaru's father, made her out to be. It was later revealed to her that he had already chosen a mate, Rin.  
  
Rin had been highly suspicious of Kagome's intentions first before eventually trusting her. After Kagome had reassured her a thousand times over that she had no intention or interest in the youkai did she finally say,  
  
"Ok then, so my name's Rin. What's yours?" sweat dropping Kagome didn't even get a chance to say her name before the other girl launched in a full detailed explanation of what the clan was like.  
  
"Well Sessy-chan is mine, but he does have a younger brother, Inuyasha, he's a little bit anti-social though, probably because he's a hanyou. Sessy-chan is going to become the leader when his father dies. We live in a village west of here; well it's more of Kingdom, you'll see. It's a wonderful palace and I'm sure you'll love it! Oh and I'm so glad you're here! That's were we are going now. I lived there for most of my life even though I'm only13. Oh! You will make the fifth human to our clan!"  
  
"There are five of us?" Kagome barely get the question out before the eager young girl lunched full throttle into an explanation.  
  
"You, me, Inuyasha's mother, my older sister, Sango, and her boyfriend, Miroku." Rin told her.  
  
"He's not my boyfriend!" A loud voice erupted from behind the two girls causing them both to jump. Kagome turned to find her face to face with a girl that looked about her age, with red eyes and a scowl. Soon a boy joined them, his hair was pulled back into a small ponytail and he grinned widely at Kagome. Extremely untrusting of him she backed up slightly. He extended a hand, with the miko looked slightly suspicious of him before carefully extending her own.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet such a beautiful woman as yourself, my name is Miroku, a priest. My I ask what your name is, beautiful maiden?" The monk said charmingly.  
  
"ummm.Kagome." She thought this guy was sort of charming, but that was quickly replaced by rage as she felt something on her butt. Looking indignantly at him she quickly raised her arm and slapped the houshi as a large boomerang bashed his head to the ground, two voices could be heard yelling:  
  
"HENTAI!!!" As Miroku lay, twitching on the ground.  
  
"That officially ruins proper introductions. Oh well, I'm Sango, and I'm sure you met my talkative and annoying sister Rin." Sango smiled as the trio continued walking, the girl with the boomerang making sure she stepped on the lech.  
  
"So Sango, um, why are you and Rin traveling with them?" Kagome asked, trying to make conversation, but immediately regretting it, as she watched the girl's face turn dark.  
  
"Well, I guess, I could tell you.It was along time ago, I was only 8 and Rin was 6. Our village was famous for demon extermination and an enormous band of youkai attacked us. Half of the village was gone on a large trip, so we were separated. They quickly over came us and stake camp in our own village, eating out foods, living in our homes. They waited, they waited for the rest of my friends and family to come home, and then they slaughtered them mercilessly. My sister and I had been collecting food and roots and in the forest when they attacked and I had enough sense to know that I was not strong enough to make any difference. After they left the village, no one was left. Then they saved us." Sango looked quickly away, before turning back. "It was a wolf clan that killed everyone, there leader already died but the new leader had been in the attack and I am going to find him one day and have my revenge."  
  
"I'm really sorry Sango, I shouldn't have asked." The miko said, looking towards the ground.  
  
"It's alright, but its only fair for you to tell me who you got here, Lord Inutashio has kept it very under raps, although is suspect it has something to do with Sesshoumaru, since she has been sulking for the last couple of days." Sango told her, adding a grin on the end.  
  
Kagome just laughed, but her faced turned dark for only a moment before it was replaced by a wry smile. "My step-father, he sold me to be Sesshoumaru's toy, but he doesn't seem to have much interest in me." The miko smile at the last thought, thanking kami that she was going to be fine,Kagome thought she might actually stick around for a while to see if this place was ok for her.  
  
After walking for what seemed like the entire day they made it to the Kagome's new home. Sango had gone off to talk to Sesshoumaru for a while and came back later telling her that she would be staying in the room next to her own. The teenage girls couldn't help but be glad. They had both made a new friend of the same age and species.  
  
"Ugh.what I need is a long hot bath in a spring somewhere. Hey Sango, know any good places." Her friend only grinned before motioning for Kagome to follow. The exterminator lead her through a small path in the forest near the large house to a hot spring.  
  
"Ahhh.this feels sooo good." Kagome sank into the warm water, feeling her skin tense slightly then relax.  
  
"We have to watch out though. Sometimes Miroku comes, well actually most of the time, he sometimes drags Inuyasha with him." Sango warned. Kagome had been hearing about Inuyasha all day long but hadn't seen him once.  
  
"Kagome, what are those?" Her knew friend asked, concerned as she spotted Kagome's back, which was nearly covered every inch by bruises.  
  
"Oh.I.ahh slipped on some rocks by the river bed and got pretty banged up." She told her with a fake smile. Her step-father had actually pushed her.  
  
"Well then how did u get that?" pointing to another one that covered her stomach.  
  
"My.. ah.little brother and I were practicing fighting and he managed to land a fairly good punch on me." 'More like Tashio was practicing using me as a punching bag.'  
  
"Ok, than what is that?" Sango asked a third time, eyeing a large red scrape that ran over her shoulder and the base of her neck.  
  
"That.um." This was getting harder and harder. Her drunken stepfather had actually pulled a sword on Kagome, but the liquor had caused his aim to be fairly obscured but he had still managed to land a strike across her shoulder. "Well, this, it's an interesting story. I was practicing my bow and arrow and I was walking while putting them back and I tripped and the arrow point cut my shoulder." The stories becoming more and more ridiculous, Kagome only smiled praying that Sango would believe her, but luckily she was saved, they heard some rustling from the bushes.  
  
"HOUSHI!!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!?" Sango yelled. Kagome quickly ducked under water, not wanting to be see by the hentai.  
  
Running out of breath, she came up just in time to see a silver haired boy fall out of the bushed, with the black-haired boy from earlier fall onto of him.  
  
"Damn it Miroku, I don't know who u talked me into this." He mumbled.  
  
Kagome screamed, dunking back under water. Coming up a few seconds later, only letting the water come up to below her mouth. The miko looked at the seen before her. The silver haired boy was yelling at Miroku while Sango was throwing stuff at both of them. They both finally left after Sango started using obscenities.  
  
Kagome couldn't help but grin, she had decided that she was going to like this new home, and plus that silver haired boy wasn't that bad looking.  
  
  
  
Ok this is sort of one of those.random fics.I got this idea over a month ago and was playing with it.just testing everyone's initial reaction to it, and I might post some more chapters to it!!! Ok going to go work on some chaps to my other story!!! Hope you're all happy!!  
  
  
  
Signing out  
  
-stargirl 


	2. getting settled

OK!!!!!!! This isn't as nearly as good as I would like it to be but I wanted to get something posted!!!!! Ok so you no the usual!!!!! Read and review!!!! But of course:  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha is *sigh* not mine, but I'm working on that..*gets suspicious looks from readers* ¬.¬ nevermind...  
  
On with the fic!!!  
  
  
  
------------------ *back at the new home*  
  
  
  
"Sango, who was that boy, the one with the silver hair?" Kagome finally asked, voicing her thoughts.  
  
  
  
"Oh him, he's Inuyasha, but don't mind him. I actually have no idea how Miroku talked him into coming with him to spy on us, he usually isn't like that." Sango muttered the last part to herself.  
  
  
  
"Miroku is his, well, advisor, friend and perverted priest all rolled up into one. He sort of second in command according to Inuyasha's powers." She added, thinking about the houshi.  
  
  
  
The demon exterminator observed Kagome thoughtfully. She was a strange girl. She had barely talked when they first met and she always seemed to have a scared look about her, Kagome seemed very cautious at almost everything and wasn't to quick to warming up to strangers, so then why was she asking about Inuyasha?  
  
  
  
"Kagome, please don't tell me you already have a crush on him!?!? I mean half the girls in the entire city have all ready fallen in love with him and the other half with Sesshomaru and its all because of how they look, but that doesn't reflect the real thing, trust me. If you really meet Inuyasha he's actually really nice, well not all the times, ok not even sometimes, but he hardly even lets girls talk to him so just don't bother with him." Sango finished her little speech and look at Kagome who's eye was twitching and a large sweat drop on her forehead.  
  
  
  
"Sango...."  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"Sango, I was just wondering if he was Sesshomaru's step-brother, Inuyasha, because they look a like, I've only seen him once." Kagome told her friend sweat dropping. "You're jumping way ahead of yourself."  
  
  
  
"Oh right, I just don't want you to fall for him like a lot of other girls have, I don't want to lose another friend.You should see Kikyou." Sango commented lightly.  
  
  
  
"Who?" Kagome asked, trying to get everyone's names straight.  
  
  
  
"Kikyou, her father is one of the nobles here in the western lands and she thinks that because she's daddy's high and mighty little girl that she should get everything she wants including Inuyasha but thank god she's going to be gone for several weeks on a trip so you won't have to see her for awhile which is a good thing cause I really don't think that you would like her to much and I know that Inuyasha really doesn't like her but she cant seem to take a hint so-." Sango seemed like she hadn't been able to talk for years the way she was jabbering now.  
  
"Oi.this is just to much to get used to... Sango, um, where's my room again?" Her head was starting to throb from the hot day of walking, the sudden change of surroundings and Sango's non-stop talking.  
  
  
  
Seeing how tired Kagome was, from the long trip, sudden change in scenery and from what Sango assumed as missing her family, she smiled and showed her friend her new room. Kagome noticed something odd about it.  
  
  
  
"Sango, if I am a servant, why do I get such nice quarters?" The miko inquired, curiously looking around the rather large room.  
  
  
  
"I really don't know they don't really tell me much" Sango told her just as curious before a suspiciously evil grin crossed her face. "But I think I know a way I can find out. I will be back later." and with that she left from the room, leaving Kagome to herself. She noticed that her large pack that had contained all of her stuff earlier was sitting on the floor next to the bed, completely empty.  
  
  
  
Exploring even more, she found a large closet, but she couldn't find any of her original clothing, or anything that she had ever owned. Before she could explore further Sango came back into the room followed by Miroku.  
  
  
  
"Well, so much for that plan, Miroku was coming over here to deliver a message from Inutashio-tachi himself anyway." Sango announced.  
  
  
  
"Well, actually he just told me that you are to join all of us for dinner, and he will explain anything you need to know there." Kagome was busy thinking about were all of her stuff had gone, so it took her a few seconds to process all of this information.  
  
  
  
"What happened to all of my clothes?" Kagome asked.  
  
  
  
"Oh, it's a strange rule. If you grow up some where else they get rid of all your old stuff and give you all brand new everything." The monk answered for her.  
  
  
  
"Goodbye Sango and Kagome." Miroku left the room, but not before flashing his 'all-charming' smile and winking at them. Kagome couldn't help noticed Sango fuming.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe him!!" Kagome only laughed, as Sango stalked off muttering something about hentai priests and how they need to be locked up.  
  
  
  
"Here, wear this." Sango tossed out a long dress, with a low back and v-neck cut. It was made of a smooth white cloth with a blue and white trim, going around her arms, middle and the bottom of the dress. Thinking nothing of Sango's selection she carefully took off her clothes and slipped into the dress.  
  
  
  
"Ok." Coming out of the bathroom she realized why her friend had chosen this particular gown.  
  
  
  
"Sango, I can't wear this." Kagome told her.  
  
  
  
"I want you to tell me wear you got all of those bruises." Sango looked at her, concern an obvious feature on her face.  
  
  
  
"I told you earlier."  
  
  
  
"Kagome, please?" Sango asked.  
  
  
  
"I already told you. Don't worry about it, really. They will go away." Kagome moved to her closet to pick out a less revealing dress.  
  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------- *That evening*  
  
  
  
  
  
There was a long row of chairs, filled with many people, most of them Kagome had no clue who they were. She was told to sit two seats down from Inutashio-tachi, thank-fully Sango was on one side of her while Inuyasha was on the other. Kagome kept glancing nervously towards the King and Prince all through dinner but nobody, besides Sango, had said a word to her all dinner.  
  
  
  
The meal was finished and still, not a word from the king, queen, or even her knew master, Sesshoumaru-sama.  
  
  
  
Finally the queen turned her attention to Kagome.  
  
  
  
"I will have a servant tend to you later this evening. Make yourself at home here, Kagome, because you will be staying her for a long time." She told her, power, beauty, and serenity all radiating from her at the same time. "I will talk to you about your duties tomorrow afternoon, because you have undoubtedly have had a long day and I am sure you need your rest."  
  
  
  
Kagome only nodded before following Sango's example and excusing herself.  
  
  
  
OK!!!!!!!!!!! I AM DONE!!!! YIPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Ok.I almost done with the next chapter..!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Signing out  
  
-stargirl 


	3. home sweet home

YAY! Next chapter.hallelujah! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: sigh.*a girl walks out onto the stage wearing a pink tutu* Hello I am a ballerina I'm one that you've never seena Cause I'm here to tell you You better not sue Cause I don't own Inuyasha and companina  
  
Thank-you *bows and walks off stage* -_-;;; I'm bored.  
  
Ok.. On with the fic!  
  
The next day Sango spent most of the morning giving Kagome a tour of the place but some time after lunch (lunch was brought up on a tray and given to the two girls to share) she was called down to talk to the queen.  
  
She followed the small girl, who had fetched her, through the tall corridors of the palace into an equally large room, with huge marble columns.  
  
"Kagome, as you might be wondering why you were called here, so far away from your home just to be bought as a servant."  
  
"Yes, your majesty." Kagome was shaking as nearly as much when her father came home drunk, the queen could have her killed with one wrong word.  
  
"Would could have found a much more competent servant who knows how the wash the dishes clean floors and cook." The queen continued.  
  
"I assure you I can do all of those things, my father-" Kagome quickly bit off the end of the sentence realizing that the queen had not finished her statement.  
  
"However, we are not looking for someone to come and do those things. I have heard from your grandfather that you are descended from the great Miko." (explanations later, I promise.)  
  
"Your grandfather," she continued with an air of dignity and set duty, "told me that your step-father would not have sold you to us as a miko-in-training but rather as a concubine."  
  
Kagome eyes widened for a moment but returned to there normal state, looking even more determined.  
  
"But you are to stay here and are to train with an old miko by the name of Kaede, and my son will train you in martial arts."  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome was beginning to wonder why in the world she was asking question when she was scared out of her wits, before she remember that her temper and curiosity could out weigh her fear.  
  
"No, Sesshomaru is not my son. Although he would be a better mentor, he has neither the time nor the patients, and I don't have control over him. So it will be my son, Inuyasha, who shall train you. You are to meet with Kaede every morning and with Inuyasha every afternoon. When he is not available I will make sure that Sango is there. It is already to late to have your lesson with Kaede but its time for your martial arts so go see Inuyasha now, he should be waiting in the dojo." She concluded, dismissing Kagome with a slight incline of her head.  
  
Standing up, her legs almost gave way, the tingly feeling made them hurt as the blood rushed back into them. Bowing deeply she walked out of the large room and headed towards the dojo.  
  
It took her 45 minutes to find the training room despite Sango's tour. Kagome had to backtrack several times in order to find the room, when she finally found a very annoyed boy busily shredding a dummy.  
  
"What took you so long?" He demanded.  
  
"I am sorry, Inuyasha-tachi. I didn't mean to be late." Kagome bowed her head. She saw his temper was quick to spark, much like her own, but she had also see his claws, if he could hit half as hard as her father with those blades, she would be shredded in seconds.  
  
'Oh-boy this is going to be a hard class.' she thought to herself.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her, he didn't realize it until now but she resembled Kikyou a little bit.  
  
"Well lets get going wench!" He barked.  
  
The miko almost snapped something back but quickly held her tongue. Her mother often told her it was impolite to speak to someone unless asked a question, or something to that effect, she had always had trouble following that rule, but for some reason, Kagome remembered it now. Only nodding slightly she stepped into the small-carpeted pit and stood in a fighting stance.  
  
'Stupid wench, she probably has never got into a single fight in entire life, probably to afraid she would break a nail!' The hanyou thought haughtily to himself. 'I guess I'll have to go easy on her, but only because mother said so.'  
  
Moving carefully he attacked, not really trying to land a punch but just seeing how she would move, or if she would move at all.  
  
Kagome on the other hand, did know a little bit of fighting. She was quite fast, the young girl had picked up her own style that involved mostly dodging, she had often watched the young men in her village train, always wanting to pick up some sort of move, anything really, but never being able to practice it except on a 250 pound man she never really learned anything. Her own style, if you could even call it that, was to stumble blindly around trying to dodge being hit.  
  
"Ha! Stupid wench."  
  
"Well, excuse me if I haven't been training since I was two days old." She replied indignantly. "Even still! You did even touch me."  
  
But before she could even blink Inuyasha was right in front of her and gave Kagome a light flick on the shoulder, causing her to wince.  
  
"I could have ripped you to shreds the moment you walked in here if I wanted to." He replied in annoyance. Kagome immediately shut-up at that, she had seen what he had done to the dummy and knew that he would probably would have no problem doing that to her.  
  
Kagome looked him in the eyes, looking to see if there was any thing that suggested he would be apt to do what he said. Noting her sudden change in personality, she seemed to defy him and fear him at the same time. It was almost like she had a very fiery personality at heart, but something was preventing that from showing.  
  
It was a few moments before Inuyasha saw that the clothes she was wearing were not suitable for fighting in.  
  
"Why didn't you change before you came?" He insisted.  
  
"There were no training clothes in my room. I already looked this morning." The miko looked slightly aggravated.  
  
"Fine," The hanyou heaved before stalking off to a closet in the corner of the room. He pulled out what looked like a small boys uniform. "Wear these for now. I will tell my mother. Change in there." He pointed a clawed finger towards a door. Inside she found a bathroom and changed.  
  
Changing quickly Kagome found that the outfit was sewn for a man not her. Kagome's smaller shoulders made the larger ones in the fabric slide down a bit, revealing the large cut she had across her collarbone and the large bruise at the edge of her shoulder. She kept pulling the white fabric up to hide the wound but it kept sliding down.  
  
Sticking her head out the door she called to the half demon: "Do you have anything smaller?"  
  
"This is no time for a fashion show!! That's the smallest size we have and I am suppose to train you for another hour so get out here!!" He growled.  
  
She came out holding the fabric over the bruise and cut, making sure it wouldn't slide down. She didn't really feel like going through twenty questions.  
  
"Get in your fighting stance." Inuyasha ordered.  
  
Walking out to the arena still holding the shirt over the bruise and cut she got her stance.  
  
Unable to still hold the edge of the cloth over the abrasion and fight at the same time, the miko held her shoulder very high up so the fabric would just fall over the affected area naturally.  
  
¬.¬  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
  
  
"Put your shoulder down."  
  
"This is my stance."  
  
"Well I am correcting it."  
  
"This is my stance."  
  
"Put it down."  
  
"This is my stance."  
  
"Put your damn shoulder down! If you don't it leaves your entire left side open."  
  
"Fine." Moving ever so slowly in order to keep the cover over her cut but she was unsuccessful. The shoulder of the shirt slid part way down her arm, revealing the purplish blue spot, and the long red cut.  
  
Now he knew why she had flinched when he had barely tapped her on the shoulder earlier.  
  
"Where did you get that."  
  
"I slipped on some rocks." The young girl replied promptly.  
  
"No, you didn't. They would look different if you had. Some one hit you." He said knowingly.  
  
"No, I slipped and fell." Kagome countered.  
  
"Look you wench, I know what a bruise looks like. If you had slipped and fallen on rocks like you say you had, there would be one specific point where the rock hit, that would be the darkest point and then a lighter bruise on the outside." The dog-demon told her. "So tell me, who hit you?" He demanded. After a moment of silence and Kagome contemplating the pros and cons. She realized that he probably wouldn't really care who had hit her or not.  
  
"My father." Kagome said defiantly.  
  
"Did he also cut you?" Inuyasha displayed no emotion at the revelation he just heard, but the thoughts running through his head where quite different.  
  
"Yes." Kagome looked him in the eye. "Lets finish training."  
  
"Fine."  
  
For the rest of the day she continued training with her new instructor.  
  
----------------------  
  
Two weeks later  
  
"Kagome! YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!!!" Inuyasha barked. Kagome knew that she was half an hour late but she couldn't help it! Kaede had kept her late again, it also wasn't her fault that she couldn't keep track of everything that old woman was teaching her.  
  
"She kept me late! Its not my fault!!" She whined, giving him puppy eyes.  
  
"Kagome!" He tried to make his voice sound sharp, but he was breaking. She had only been here a few weeks and she was already driving him crazy, but it was a different kind of crazy from any other girl he had met, like Kikyou, he gave an involuntary shudder just thinking about her.  
  
"Fine, but tomorrow I am going with you to Keade's to see what the hell is wrong with that old hag!" He growled. He didn't know why he was making such a big deal about Kagome being a few minutes late.  
  
Rolling her eyes Kagome moved towards the ring. Signing Inuyasha followed.  
  
  
  
---------------------  
  
The next day Kagome rolled over in bed only to realize that the sun was up already and she was going to be late for Keade's lesson again!! This was the third time this week, scrambling out of bed she got dressed as quickly as possible, grabbed her two shoes and rushed to the kitchen.  
  
"Cookie! Got anything for me?" Kagome asked in a hurry as she hopped up and down trying to get her shoe on her foot, the small plump woman looked around the kitchen quickly shoving pork bun that had been sitting by the warm oven into the girls mouth as Kagome attempted to place her other shoe on and reach for a small bag.  
  
"Fanks!" The girl yelled as she ran out the screen door.  
  
Cookie could only laugh, ever since Kagome had been here there hadn't been a dull morning.  
  
Shoving the rest of the slightly heated breakfast into her mouth Kagome sprinted towards the shop, which Kaede owned.  
  
"Kaede I am so sorry that I'm late again! I really didn't mean to, its just that I over slept again and I am terribly sorry sensei." Kagome hastily blurted out before she noticed a certain white-haired fuzzy eared hanyou sitting cross-legged on the crowd looking slightly less than happy.  
  
"eheheh.hi.Inuyasha."  
  
"This is just a big waste of my time. I'm leaving." He growled.  
  
"No, Inuyasha I want you to stay for today. You can help Kagome." A voice said from the woman who had her back turned towards the two.  
  
"Why in the hell should I listen to an old hag like you to help a wench like her?!" The hanyou inquired peeved that she would even make such a suggestion.  
  
"Please, Inuyasha? I need all the help I can get." Kagome looked at him, with puppy eyes nonetheless. Blushing slightly the half demon inclined his head slightly so no one would see it.  
  
"I'm not surprised you would need it." He told her looking torn between aggravation at having to waste his morning and half amused at Kagome's insulted face.  
  
"You know, I don't even need your hel-" The miko lied.  
  
"Kagome." Kaede warned. "I need you to take out that rosary that you've been carrying." Kagome took the bag that she brought with her and pulled out a string of beads. "Inuyasha, come here." Figuring that he would just hold them or whatever and just get the hell out of here. When Kaede placed them around his neck, he looked slightly confused but the sooner this was over the sooner he could leave, so he didn't object.  
  
"Now, Kagome say any word." Kaede commanded.  
  
".ahhh.."  
  
"Don't worry, any word pretty much."  
  
"Sit!" Kagome said, the most random word she could think of, not really expecting anything to happen.  
  
BAM!!  
  
The miko looked amazed as her hanyou friend was slammed into the ground.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED??" He roared, as he tried to get up, but failed. "I'm STUCK!!"  
  
"Don't worry, as soon as the subduing spell wears off."  
  
"Subduing spell?" Kagome appeared pleased with herself, not quite sure what she had done.  
  
"The rosary you have been carrying around with you for a week, your energy was basically powering it up and now that it has been placed into effect it is quite strong, and shall remain that way, and all you have to do to subdue Inuyasha is to say sit."  
  
"Oh, so all I have to say is 'sit' and"  
  
BAM!! The girl winced visibly at her mistake but continued any way. "OWW!!!"  
  
"he's down for the count?"  
  
"Correct, and because you have performed your first real spell it has drained a lot of your energy, I can see that your face is pale already, so it is best if we end early today." Kaede advised, "Inuyasha, its no use trying to get that off because only Kagome can, and if I'm not mistaken, she probably wont want to." The old woman added noticing the hanyou struggle trying to get the necklace off and seeing a smirking but slightly paled Kagome.  
  
-----------------------  
  
(next day)  
  
Kagome yawned, her mouth stretching and arms raised high above her head, as she arched her back.  
  
"If you open her mouth any wider bugs are going to fly in." (a/n ^_^;;;;; I no...how lame is that?!?! I couldn't think of anything.sry..) A voice said.  
  
Her eyes snapped open as she saw a white haired figure from the doorway looking at her. A small 'eep!' escaped her mouth as she dove beneath the covers, her cheeks bright red because her night gown consisted of an overly large t-shirt. Waiting until she was sure that the blush had left her face she withdrew the covers from her face. Now she looked just furious.  
  
"ahhHHHH!!! SIT!!!" She yelled as he slammed to the floor, she had gotten quite used to that spell and enjoyed it thoroughly.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!?!" He barked.  
  
"HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING??" She yelled back equally loud.  
  
"Grrrrrrr...you didn't have to slam me to the ground ya know!" he growled, as he tried to get up, testing the see if the spell had worn off or not.  
  
"Close your eyes." Kagome commanded.  
  
"What?"  
  
"CLOSE YOUR EYES. I need to go change." Kagome watched as he turned around from his managed cross-legged position on the floor, and then got out from underneath her covers, and into the bathroom, she hadn't really felt like having Inuyasha pull a Miroku and say anything pervert.not that she thought he would..  
  
Inuyasha was all of a sudden left alone in Kagome's room.the scent was making him warm and very sleepy  
  
20 minutes later..  
  
Kagome stepped out of the bathroom, still tired, but glad that she had woken up early so she could have time before she went to see Kaede. She saw Inuyasha snoring lightly on the floor, curled up in a ball.  
  
Kagome couldn't help blushing as she noticed how adorable he looked (kawaii!!! ^_^) Crouching by his head, she gently shook him a wake.  
  
"Wha?!" Inuyasha asked jumping backward, sending Kagome in the opposite direction.  
  
"Owwww.." The raven-haired girl mumbled to herself.  
  
"Oh. you're out." Inuyasha stretched and stood. "What I came here to tell you was that, we have been getting some letters from your parents, they've been coming very frequently, normally we ignore them and they go away after a while, but there is something strange 'bout 'em and since we happen to be going by your old village for business today, you can come to see what's up."  
  
"What's so strange about the letters?" Kagome inquired.  
  
"Am I suppose to know everything?! Mother just told me to tell you this."  
  
"Fine I'll go."  
  
"Fine, go down to the kitchen in five minutes wench."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Kagome just stuck her tongue out as the door slammed. Mumbling obscenities to herself, but there was something strange about Inuyasha.Oh well, it didn't matter, now she could check up on her parents again!  
  
FIN! Finally I am done with this chapter! And its longer than the last two so I hope your happy! Oh an the next chapter.is going to get a little dark.but don worry!!! Fluffy moments to!!! And plus the good thing is I know what I am going to write for my next chapter!! That's a first.  
  
Ok  
  
Signing out  
  
-stargirl 


	4. I'm back!

^_^;;; plot holes.. This is to Aisuru Yes I did realize that I said only 5 humans, I had originally had intended to put it as five free humans (non servant) which was going to make Kagome suspicious about what's going on cause she thought that she was going to be Sessy-sama's slave, but I decided to cut that out and I never changed that, so that's my mistake.^_^ there is going to be more than five humans in the story I should probably change that.  
  
As for the binding (between Kagome and Inuyasha with the charm).I don't know how to explain it with out giving away the story line.. I am sort of a Rumiko Takahashi story line fan, I think its especially creative how she made him 'sit' so that's why I kept it, Kagome also has to have some power over Inuyasha later in the story ^_^, the Queen isn't mad because she thinks that someone needs to teach Inuyasha not to be so haughty and egotistical, as for the having Inuyasha training Kagome, its basically the same thing, but there is also a specific reason for it later in the story.. can't say!!!  
  
Disclaimer: he doesn't belong to me. end of story.  
  
  
  
ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
  
  
Kagome was down in the kitchen with in 15 minutes like she promised, only to find a very angry Inuyasha, Sango standing behind Cookie, armed with a very large boomerang, and Miroku who was standing innocently by the door with several large bumps on his head.  
  
  
  
"Hey!" Kagome said announcing her arrival cheerfully.  
  
  
  
"Keh!" The hanyou snorted looking obviously peeved at something, but not willing to voice his displeasure unless asked. Deciding to humor him Kagome inquired tactfully (note the sarcasm.)  
  
  
  
"What's with you?"  
  
  
  
"Your late, again!!" He grunted.  
  
  
  
"I said I would be down in 15 minutes and I'm not a minute late!!!" The miko countered.  
  
  
  
"You said in 5 minutes!!! Not fifteen! Lets just go." Inuyasha growled as he stalked out the door.  
  
"Fine."  
  
---------------------  
  
  
  
Later that day  
  
  
  
"Ugh..my feet hurt." The girls complained for thousandth time that day. It was getting late, the sun was beginning to set and they had been walking all day.  
  
"We KNOW" the two boys chorused at the two female's incessant chant.  
  
"Fine!! If you're really that tired we'll stop!! But, we're almost there." Inuyasha stated in an exasperated and very annoyed voice.  
  
"Really?" Kagome asked brightly, looking around, realizing that the forest was looking familiar. "Ok, than come on Sango! I know the perfect hot spring!"  
  
"YAY!!"  
  
And the two girls took off running into the forest.  
  
-_-;;;  
  
Leaving the hanyou and monk perplexed.  
  
"Women and their baths.."  
  
"Yep, don't think I will ever understand that."  
  
  
  
------------------------  
  
  
  
By the time Inuyasha and Miroku got to the village the sun had set and Kagome and Sango were sitting on a rock on the very out skirts of the town chatting happily, their hair wet, but both of them clean and content. While both the boys had sticks in their hair along with dirt and blood smeared across their faces, and Miroku was holding his wrist.  
  
  
  
"You two look happy." Sango commented looking over towards the boys.  
  
  
  
"Damn perverted monk walked straight into a sand trap. He had been following a 'beautiful woman' that lures men into the bogs and then eats them."  
  
"Correction, lured." Miroku stated.  
  
"She was weak but still managed to get a good strike on the houshi's face, and did something to his wrist." Inuyasha announced as Miroku held up a purplish wrist, that was slightly swollen.  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"I can't believe you Miroku! Only you could manage to turn a 20 minute walk into a 2 hour adventure and involve some sort of woman."  
  
"Hentai."  
  
"We had better get that fixed. I'm really sorry you guys can't stay at my house, but its.ah.. to small. There is an inn right down the road on the left." Kagome announced.  
  
"Aren't you going to come with us?" Sango inquired her friend.  
  
"Sorry, I have, um, business to take care of, before I go home." The miko told her.  
  
"Well, seeing as how you are a gorgeous young girl, and we are friends of yours, and you live in this town, we could probably get a discount or possibly free, ne?" Miroku asked, always looking for a way out of paying.  
  
"Ahhhh.I, wouldn't do that if I were you, they would probably kick you out." Kagome laughed out nervously.the innkeepers had a special dislike for Kagome. Everyone was looking at her with a strange expression and she thought desperately for a change of subject. "My, ah, brother is going to be so happy to see me!"  
  
¬.¬  
  
  
  
"Hey, Kagome, who do you live with?" Inuyasha curiously, he remembered that she mentioned her step-father or father or something that had hit her.  
  
The raven haired girl was ready for this one so she answered with ease, "My mom and my little brother, although my grandpa sometimes comes to visit."  
  
"Father?"  
  
"He's gone. So don't worry." Kagome glanced towards the town, when she saw an unmistakable figure; it was a large man, dark hair, heading their way, they were less than a15 yards way from one of his favorite bars. 'OH-NO!' She thought frantically.  
  
"I will see you guys tomorrow! Bye!!" Kagome said in an unusually quite and high voice as she darted behind a small building.  
  
"That was very strange." Miroku remarked.  
  
  
  
----------------------  
  
  
  
Kagome breathed sigh of relief, she was now at her house and no one had seen her, so hopefully she could keep her appearance back in town discrete. She didn't want anyone in an uproar over Kagome and her apocalyptic way of life.  
  
Signing she slipped in the back door to her house, she had this all planned out, she would talk to her mom and brother tonight to find out what was wrong, and why they had been sending all of those strange letters, she would figure out a way to fix it, and then sneak out of the house before her father got home and go over to her grandfathers house. Kagome's grandpa lived in a three room house, bedroom, living room/dinning room, and bathroom, but Kagome didn't mind sleeping on the ground for one night, and then the four of them would leave tomorrow morning to complete the rest of there journey.  
  
Now that Kagome had thought about it, she really didn't even know where they were going.all Inuyasha had said was 'business.'  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mom? Souta?" Kagome called through the house. Kagome saw her mother slide open the screen door separating her bedroom from the living room.  
  
"Oh no, you're back." Kagome heard her mother murmur. "I didn't expect you to actually come. I was sending letters but I didn't actually expect you to receive them and come." She said in a louder voice.  
  
"I'm just passing through on business and I haven't gotten any of your letters, I just heard that they were strange. What were they about?" Kagome asked, before noticing her mother's particular way of how she was wearing her clothing.  
  
"I didn't think you were actually getting them."  
  
"I wasn't, I just heard that there was something strange. Now what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. I was just writing."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Well than I guess I'll g-"  
  
"KAGOME!" Souta came running out from the back room, his hair was slightly disheveled, and he was sporting a large black eye, he grinned as he hugged her around the middle.  
  
"Souta!" Kagome laughed looking curious as to the display of affection. "Where did you get the eye."  
  
"I'm so glad you're back!!" He said enthusiastically, before frowning and becoming slightly upset "Its been aw-" Her younger brother before his mother gave him a warning glance. "Its been fine, and I got my black eye from playing with some friends, we were wrestling in the dojo."  
  
"Souta, go to bed." Kagome's mother commanded.  
  
"But! Mom!!"  
  
"Go!"  
  
"Tell her, good 'ight."  
  
The two females waited until the small boy left the room before the younger turned to the older and said:  
  
"Where did that bruise come from and what was he talking about?!" Kagome asked, angry, knowing that her mother deliberately lied to her, and made Kagome's only brother lie to.  
  
"Your father, he's been-" She started.  
  
"He's not my father." The miko interjected. Looking stubborn.  
  
"Your step-father than," Kagome's mother started again, looking old, and suddenly very tired. "he's been drinking more since you left. For about a week, after you left, whenever he came home he would go on these long rants about how unlucky you were and how finally chance have that you are gone. He would spend all night doing this, fall asleep on the mat at four in the morning and sleep all day and then do it again at night. For a week, Souta couldn't take, and neither could I. It's been driving us crazy."  
  
Kagome smiled wryly at the news. So even when she was gone, she still brought bad luck to the family. "I can't believe you would send all of those letters because of a few rants.  
  
The elder Higurashi glared at her. "I was getting tired of it so one night I came out here and told him to stop, because I couldn't sleep." She seemed to stress the point that she was telling Kagome's step-father to stop yelling about what a whore Kagome was only because she was tired and need sleep; not defending her daughter. "He got angry and he."  
  
She faded off, and that's when the miko recognized the way she was wearing her clothing. Slightly baggy long sleeve shirt, in order to cover the bruises, but not to hurt them even more by tight clothing. Looking closely at her mothers face, she saw that there was make-up on a bruise near her jaw.  
  
"So now that I'm gone, he's hitting you instead." Kagome thought. This would be a harder problem to fix than she thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
-------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
(Meanwhile at the inn)  
  
"Don't you think that Kagome-chan was acting strange?" Sango asked as she was looking Miroku's wrist. Inuyasha looked up wondering why on earth Sango had agreed to help the houshi, before he realized;  
  
  
  
-_-  
  
^_-  
  
^_^  
  
0.0;;  
  
^o^  
  
  
  
that Miroku's other wrist was tied to the chair.  
  
(a/n im bored.lol)  
  
"Ya, the wench was acting strange."  
  
"Do you think it was because Kagome-sama is home again?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What makes you so sure about that Inuyasha?"  
  
"No reason. Just those letters seem suspicious."  
  
"You read them??"  
  
"No! My mom just happened to mention that they were.I dono weird."  
  
"I'm sure Kagome-sama is fine. OW!! Sango-chan!"  
  
"Good I'm glad that hurt, houshi-SAMA. I think your wrist is broken. Inuyasha, were might have to stay another night."  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
"Look, Kagome probably wants to spend more time with her family, and tomorrow I can get the proper stuff to fix Miroku's wrist."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"I'm hungry, lets go get dinner."  
  
"I saw that there is place downstairs."  
  
  
  
------------------  
  
  
  
(Downstairs)  
  
*random voices talking, k? ^_^  
  
"Hurray! Karma is gone!" A man shouted.  
  
"Yes, Miss Fortune has finally left!" Shouted another  
  
"She's been gone for a while."  
  
"Not that long, not to mention that I found my lost sheep!"  
  
"This is cause for a year long celebration! After many long years Karma has left us!!" A third man shouted.  
  
"Come on," Sango pushed her way towards a table. For the entire dinner they were silent, listening to them rant about how Karma and Miss Fortune had left.  
  
When they were back in the room, Sango finally inquired:  
  
"I wonder who Miss Fortune and Karma are."  
  
"We'll ask Kagome-sama tomorrow."  
  
"Keh."  
  
"Let's just go to sleep."  
  
"I'm getting the bed, you two can either share the other bed or one of you has to sleep on the floor." Sango announced, as she went into the bathroom to change.  
  
*an hour later  
  
"How did I get stuck on the floor?!" Inuyasha griped, once again.  
  
"SHUT-UP!" Two voices yelled in the darkness as two pillows where thrown at him.  
  
  
  
-------------------  
  
  
  
Meanwhile  
  
  
  
"Look, for tonight sleep in my old room, close the door and-" The girl began  
  
BANG the front door was shaking as a drunken man had trouble sliding it open.  
  
"Oh no! He's home! Mom go!" She whispered harshly.  
  
Her mother quickly went down the hall, and into Kagome's room and Kagome dove behind the couch as he came home.  
  
"They weres talking about that bitch again!! I can't believe I kept thats whore in my house for years, and I couldn't even take that stupid slut."  
  
That made Kagome cringe. He had threatened to rape her a few times, and once she had tried to tell someone, that's when her father had spread word round town that she had slept with almost every teenage boy in town.  
  
"Damn bitch, she stills needs to be taught a lesson, nexts times I'll, I'm gonna teach her a lesson." He speech was slightly slurred.  
  
This went on for hours, and Kagome almost fell asleep behind the couch, but when he fell against it and it bumped her she jolted awake, and realized that he had fallen asleep on the couch.  
  
Quietly creeping out the screen door, she welcomed the fresh air. Stumbling on the edge of the forest in the dark, not used to it, she tripped on a root and hit her leg fairly hard on a rock. Wincing she got up and stumbled towards her grandfathers house.  
  
  
  
  
  
FINTO!!!!! Ok I am super sorry!!!!!!!!!! THS TOOK FOREVER TO GET OUT!!!! That's cause I lost the one I had almost completed..i no I also promised waff in this chapter.but I didn't think I would take so long to complete and it's a really long chapter for all of those who are mad, I SWEAR!!!!! In the next chapter it will be pretty dark but FLUFF!!!!!!!  
  
LOTS OF FLUFF!!!!!! I promise!! Just don't get mad at me.I have all week off.so it should be out VERY soon. I'm so sorry..I wanna write fluff.. but I have to get the next chapter out *the waffy moments are going to be between Kagome and Inu-chan  
  
Ok preview cause I'm feeling really guilty:  
  
The next night Kagome crept back into the house, and saw her mother sitting at the table. Kagome planned to leave earlier that night so she wouldn't have to see her father again.  
  
That's when the back screen flew open.  
  
"WHERE IS THAT SLUT!!!" A drunken man roared.  
  
Ok thanks to all those, but don't forget.the more you review, the more chapters/sooner/waff  
  
Signing out  
  
-stargirl 


	5. testing your skills

  
  
  
LOOOONG over due.  
  
Ok i am terribly sorry, yes i no that im incredibly pathetic for not updating so long, no i doubt that im going to die of old age anytime soon because im only 13 but some of the readers might....., and yes this IS a kagome/inuyasha fic!  
  
questions answer  
  
for the ever repetitive and boring:  
  
Disclaimer: *see chapter one*  
  
ON WITH THE FIC!!!  
  
  
Kagome rolled over, still half unconscious, she groggily noted the pain in her shin, but was soon distracted as the smell of breakfast cooking filled the air. She looked up and saw her grandpa busy, cooking, and by the smell of it, something delicious.  
  
Morning Kagome! The old man called to her.  
  
The girl yawned and scratched her head, is that for me too?  
  
The old man laughed a reply, Of course, go get changed and washed up, and I haven't emptied out your clothes from my room yet.  
  
Third draw from the left?  
  
Yes, Kagome, and breakfast should be done by the time you finish.  
  
  
  
  
Half an hour later Kagome came back out looking content.   
  
Grandpa! Do you still have the medical kit? She called as she came out of the bathroom, the miko had been too worried the night before to notice how badly she had injured herself, and sleeping on it hadn't done it any good. It wasn't anything to serious though.  
  
You have visitors. Her grandfather replied.  
  
Kagome looked up and realized that Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha were all sitting there, in the tiny house. Sango looking curious and worried, Inuyasha looking annoyed (but we all know that's a cover cause he's really worried about Kagome ^_^) and Miroku who was staring at the food.  
  
Hi you guys! Kagome said cheerfully.  
  
What happened? Inuyasha demanded.  
  
Oh that? Nothing serious! I just slipped on something coming home yesterday, but I'm okay. The girl answered, technically she was not lying; she just made the situation sound more innocent than it was.  
  
Well, we have a bit of a problem here too. Sango informed her friend, as she pulled Miroku's arm, which was currently in a makeshift bandage into Kagome's view. I didn't have much of a medical kit, so I was wondering if you could fix this.  
  
Kagome responded. I think breakfast is ready, so, why don't we wait till after to change the bandage.  
  
I can wait! The houshi volunteered, still eyeing the food.   
  
Ok everybody! Dig in! The old man told the group.  
  
  
  
  
-------------------  
  
Miroku!!!!!! HOLD STILL!! The demon hunter yelled for the thousandth time, and after he had attempted to grope her.  
  
We aren't going to kill you. Kagome tried to rationalize. But if you try that again we will.  
  
If my arm wasn't broken before, it now is!! I would rather have Inuyasha wrap it, rather than you two. Miroku replied.  
  
Houshi-sama, I don't want to have to use Hiriakastu. Sango warned.  
  
The monk became passive at the statment although still annoyed, knowing the Sango would indeed have no trouble knocking him out before they wrapped his arm; he quietly sat down. Kagome did her best to not move his arm too much, and still keep the other in her line of vision.  
  
  
For the rest of the morning Kagome's grandfather gave her chores to finish before she left again; and for that, Kagome was grateful. She didn't want to have to answer the uncomfortable questions of why she wasn't visiting with friends.  
  
She told the other three that they could go look around town for a while if they wanted to. Miroku jumped at the idea, hoping to find some girls to sympathize for his broken arm. Inuyasha said that he was going to try to find which was the fastest way to their final destination, and Sango had insisted that she help Kagome.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
----------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Late in the afternoon, the group had reassembled at the miko's grandfather's house.   
  
Ok, so you guys will stay at the inn again tonight, I will stay here, and tomorrow morning we will meet up at that big rock? Kagome asked.  
  
  
  
Well, then you must stay here for dinner tonight, Kagome's cooking and she is even better than I am! The old man invited.  
  
Thank-you for your generous offer! We'd love to! Miroku said happily.  
  
  
The evening progressed quickly and before the group knew it, it was getting later. Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha headed out to the inn while Kagome watched them go.  
  
  
Ok grandpa, I will be back later tonight. The miko told her grandfather smiling as she kissed him on the cheek. The sun was setting to Kagome's back as she felt the warmth soothe her. She was thinking so deeply that she hadn't really noticed where she was going. It wasn't until a strange noise; unfamiliar to the forest caught her attention. Glancing up she saw a small boy holding a ball staring at her.   
  
Kagome muttered to herself as she ducked behind a tree. She didn't want any body coming out yelling thief, thief.' Kagome realized that she probably looked even more like an intruder ducking behind a tree like that...  
  
When she finally reached her house, the sun had finished its decline and the moon was visible with a sky of stars. Sliding the back door open, she stepped up into the house. Kagome saw her mother sitting behind a small table with a teacup on it, sipping serenely.   
  
She said tersely.  
  
Hi. Something wrong? Kagome asked curiously.  
  
Your father and I had a discussion about you yesterday. The elder informed the younger.   
  
Oh great, that couldn't have gone well.' Kagome thought darkly before something clicked He knows I'm here?!?   
  
Don't be stupid. Of course he doesn't because if he did he he would know that I would have something to do with your presence. She replied even more curtly than before.  
  
How was I suppose to know?! You always tell him everything and you would probably make up some stupid story like I had come back to beg for forgiveness. Kagome knew that she was acting like a little baby sparking up like this, but she couldn't help it.  
  
Excuse me young lady!  
  
I'm surprised you didn't spill her guts as soon as he was sober. Kagome hissed, she knew that it wasn't completely true, but then again her mother never did stand up for her. Of course Kagome's mother knew all about Kagome getting hurt, one time she even stood in the doorway and watched for a few moments.  
  
I never. Mrs. Higurashi replied.  
  
That's right. You never did anything, and that's why I can't stand you. You stood there while he hit me, you watched, I remember. Yet still you did nothing. The only reason I'm here tonight is so Souta doesn't have to live the nightmare I did. So he doesn't have to grow up not knowing what its like to have parents that come home and aren't drunk. That hate you for what you are. Your husband hid behind the excuse that I was a demon, the very part of the world that this society hates, but you know, for Souta he will just make something else up. Something different just so he can use my little brother as a punching bag! Kagome's temper flared up dangerously. Mrs. Higurashi looked at her daughter for a few moments, it looked like she was going to say something equally degrading back, but her lower lip quivered slightly.  
  
all right. What do you want me to do? She asked through a dry, chocked sob.  
  
To leave. Kagome replied sternly but glad that she had finally agreed.  
  
Tears were beginning to well up in her eyes.  
  
The Naoke city.  
  
  
  
Yes, leave tonight.  
  
The elder of the two left the room, Kagome sat back onto the couch, just staring at the table. Sighing Kagome, switched to sitting indian style, waiting for her mom and brother to come out so she could at least say good bye.   
  
Kagome heard suddenly heard a loud thumping noise, stirring from her reverie she looked up, and there he was staring at her. The frightened thumping of her heart rapidly quickened.  
  
A raspy growl escaped his throat. I thought I had gotten rid of you.  
  
How did you find out I was here?! Kagome blurted out the first question that came to mind. Then it suddenly hit her, the little boy who had seen her earlier must have recognized her.  
  
Ha! I know everything that goes on around here! He boomed. Kagome knew that he liked to act as though he was an all knowing all powerful god. She couldn't help the sarcastic look on her face which only managed to enrage him even more.  
  
You think I'm funny? He asked harshly with his own distorted grin. Well, you know I can't tolerate that. And he came at her, charging. She managed to twist out of the way, but wasn't quick enough to dodge the next one. The large man grabbed her by her wrist and swung her around. The teenager could feel her wrist bend in an odd direction as she landed against the wall, wincing she bit down hard, and split her cheek open.  
  
Damn.' She cursed mentally, as she tasted blood.  
  
Her father walked over to her picked her up by the collar of her shirt so they where face to face. She could smell the rancid alcohol on his breath. You know what's so wrong with you? Your father spoiled you to know end, that no-good bastard, he was one of the worst men alive. I met him once you know, he was just as much of a pig as you are.  
  
Kagome bristled at the insult to her father, she suddenly had a desire to kill this man in front of her. Not thinking the course that her actions would take her, Kagome spit the blood that had been pooling in her mouth right into his face. Enraged, the man hoisted her high into the air, and threw her directly in the wooden table, it splintered underneath the weight.   
  
  
Kagome tried desperately to remember what Inuyasha had taught her but the harder she tried to remember anything it seemed to slip farther away. She figured she probably should have paid attention to what Inuyasha was telling rather than just staring at him.   
  
  
Attempting to stand up she felt that her ankle was in the oddest direction, glancing down on it, the sight almost made her throw up. It lay twisted in an odd direction, that it normally should not have been.   
  
Ignoring the pain she tried to stand up. She managed to hoist herself up so all of her weight was on her good leg. Looking up she saw him standing there laughing at her. She suddenly remembered something, something that every proper female should know, incase they were ever attacked by a man.  
  
With Kagome's ankle like this there was know way she could get to him, but maybe then again maybe she wouldn't have to.  
  
My father was not the pig, you are. Look at yourself, your nothing but a drunken asshole and a bastard. The girl growled. His face purpled with rage, and he ran out her, hands out stretched towards her throat. As he neared Kagome brought her knee up in one swift movement. He took in one sharp gasp, and slowly sank to the ground, but on the way down, he grabbed a fist full of Kagome's hair and dragged her down with him.  
  
So you think that's funny do you?!  
  
  
  
  
-----------------  
  
  
  
  
Inuyasha was sitting in the open window sill looking out on the town. He could hear the loud cheers of the men down the hall as they had some sort of celebration. Scoffing at their ignorance, he turned his attention back towards the fresh air, and he caught the scent of blood, Kagome's blood.  
  
  
  
------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome's step father had managed to regain his composure, but realised Kagome's hair. The teenager couldn't do much else than stand and watch as he raised his hand backwards and then brought it across her face, sending her sprawling.  
  
  
Just what the fuck do you think you're doing?!?! A voice all to welcome, yelled.  
  
Who the hell are you?  
  
  
  
What the fuck are you doing in my house?!?  
  
Enough with the damn small talk!! Inuyasha yelled, and Kagome heard the soft pads of his feet sounding against the floor as he charged. She heard a dull thud and then a louder resounding bang as a figured hit the wall. After several more moments of yells and cries, there was a final thud, as Kagome could feel the floor reverberate as another body crashed against it.  
  
She then felt the footsteps coming closer. Then she could feel someone slip their arms underneath her figure and lift her up. She rolled her head side ways and saw Inuyasha staring back at her.  
  
My hero. She muttered with a small smile before giving into the darkness clouding her thoughts.  
  
  
  
  
A/N i was seriously considering ending it there but i felt so bad about this taking forever. so here ya go:   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome's throbbing headache aroused her from her sleep. Must find painkillers' she thought dumbly as she tried to sit up, but the pain that shot through her body forced her back down. Did I fall off a cliff?! She wondered, before the memories came back. Her stepfather, the table cracking against her back, everything.   
  
  
Where am I? she groaned again.  
  
  
You're awake! An enthusiastic voice called.  
  
Kagome looked over to see a small girl sitting by her bed, it took a few seconds before it registered in her brain that this was one of the servant girls.   
  
I am going to go get master Inuyasha, but don't worry, I will be back later with your dinner. The young girl scampered from the room, leaving Kagome slightly confused, but humored at the name Master Inuyasha. She wondered why nobody had made her call him that, she thought laughing quietly to herself, but quickly stopped. It felt like she had broken her entire rib cage.   
  
  
A few minutes later a familiar figure appeared in the doorway.   
  
  
He said huskily, Kagome noticed that for some reason that his usual scowling demeanor was no longer visual.   
  
  
Kagome didn't really trust herself to say anything, for some reason her heart was pounding painfully, as she willed it to stop.  
  
  
She watched as Inuyasha came over sat slowly down next to her head.   
  
  
You look like shit. Was his best response to her condition.  
  
  
Kagome couldn't help but laugh, but did so at a price, wincing as her chest quickly rose and fell. I feel like shit too, if that's any constellation prize. She said grimly, Well, give it to me straight, doc, what happened? Kagome's asked, smiling slightly.  
  
  
Ok, your choice. You broke you ankle, your wrist hasn't quite healed because you sprained it pretty badly. Not to mention the scrapes and bruises, you've got a pretty nasty one on your face and stomach, we thought but you're ok and luckily, your ribs are only bruised, not broken and you probably have one hell of a headache.  
  
  
Mmmm, ya really lucky aren't I, and your right about the headache.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Kagome heard Inuyasha's voice cut into the peace.  
  
Here it comes....'  
  
Did you go momentarily insane?! What where you trying to do?!   
  
  
What happened exactly?  
  
  
All I know is that bastard was pounding you like some dummy when I arrived! What the hell where you thinking taking on a grown man?! He asked, furious that some one would do that to Kagome. Not to mention the fact that you lied to me!!  
  
  
Kagome winced at his words; she hadn't deliberately lied, she just didn't want anyone to worry, but then she became offensive. Why would he care in the first place? Why would it matter to you any way?! It's my own business.  
  
I care because, because you're my mothers slave! He responded, thinking of the best excuse he could, but it came out pretty lame anyway.   
  
Kagome could only stare. So that's what she was, a slave. Her eyes turned to slits as she glared at the hanyou Her voice was deadly calm.  
  
Inuyasha scoffed and left.  
  
  
  
------------------------------  
  
  
For the next few weeks Kagome was able to just wander around the castle with a pair of crutches (did they even have crutches back then? well...now they do.)  
  
She was exempt from any lessons, partly because she couldn't walk up and down that huge hill every day to see Kaede. Kagome's broken ankle wasn't fairing very well, mostly because she couldn't stay in bed every day like the house nurse had told her to.  
  
Sango came to visit Kagome on a daily basis, which were the times when most of the miko's excursions occurred. Miroku came to visit Kagome as well. Kagome rarely got any visits from Inuyasha and when he did come see her it was always to deliver a message to Kagome from Queen Tashakio, the girl was often disappointed at there interactions. She didn't really want to admit that she was feeling something for the hothead, but the miko dismissed as a mere silly crush. Until later that evening.  
  
  
The servant girl arrived like usual with her dinner, and tonight, she had brought bandages. Kagome supposed she was going to rewrap her ankle for her. She was also looking slightly amused.  
  
What's so funny? Kagome asked, looking irritated, because she thought that the young girl was laughing about her.  
  
N-nothing important. The girl stammered, turning red from embarrassment at being addressed directly.  
  
Oh come on, tell me. A slightly smile now playing across Kagome's face.  
  
Really, its nothing. The servant replied still looking flustered.  
  
Is it about me? Kagome asked feigning hurt.   
  
No! No! Nothing like that, well it is about you but I'm not laughing at you. The young girl suddenly realized that she had now trapped herself. Sighing, she began to explain herself.  
  
Well, you see, what's so funny is that every single time I come give you your meal, Lord Inuyasha always asked me how you are feeling and I always tell him that you are improving. Except for last night when you out running around the castle all day and you had re-injured your ankle. When I told him so he seemed worried, and today he brought me these bandages and told me to rewrap your ankle. And the reason that I think its so funny is because as long as I have known Inuyasha, he hasn't acted worried about anyone other than his mother.  
  
Kagome wasn't quite sure how to react, she was flattered and for some strange reason, happy, that he would care about her so much, plus she was also a little angry that he wouldn't come in here and say he's sorry for what he said to her. Just a slave am I? Ha! We'll see!'  
  
Hey are you a servant here, or a slave? Kagome asked the girl. She looked very startled a the blunt question.  
  
I'm a, a slave! The girl looked a little frightened, and curious at Kagome. Kagome didn't supply any answer to her question.  
  
  
After the small girl left, Kagome sat and began to think. She never really knew it, well she knew it consciously, but never really thought about it. The status of a slave never really seemed permanent.  
  
I'm really a slave.' Kagome thought to herself. It never quite struck her, the surreality of it all, that her masters could make her do anything that they wanted, they owned her. She wondered why in the world they would want her as a slave. The only thing they had her do was train. But for what?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Im going to leave it at there, not only because im so evil, but for the face that im falling asleep at my desk. its officially 3:28 in the morning and i feel so tired that i think im going to fall over.  
  
i have one last comment before i post and then collapse in bed:  
  
REVIEWERS!!!!!  
IM SOOOOOOO SORRY!! PLEASE FOR GIVE ME FOR NOT POSTING FOR FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
;_;  
  
  
i dont want to make any promises because im afraid i might break them and i would feel terrible.  
  
PLEASE R&R cause if u dont i will think that you all hate my story and that you never want to see it again and then i might be forced to delete it.  
  
  
ok  
  
signing out  
  
-stargirl


End file.
